


For Art's Sake

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drawing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is quite the artist and Ryo loves seeing his sketches, but ten Dee makes a suggestion…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	For Art's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 576: Art at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo looked over Dee’s shoulder at the open sketchpad as his lover captured the view before them with deft strokes of his pencil. “You’re so good at that. You should draw more often.”

“Wish I could, but I still gotta work for a livin’. Unless you’re volunteerin’ to pay my bills so I can become a not quite starvin’ artist.”

Ryo snorted amusement. “I’ve enough bills of my own with Bikky growing so fast, always needing new clothes.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Guess that means I’ll just haveta snatch a few minutes now and then on days off and vacations, maybe the occasional evenin’ if I don’t have chores or somethin’ better to do.” 

The leer on Dee’s face told Ryo exactly what he meant by ‘something better’, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks.

“Horndog,” he accused, amused despite his embarrassment.

“The world is destined never to bear witness to my artistic talents,” Dee said mournfully, although from his grin it didn’t look like he minded that much. “How about lettin’ me draw you sometime?”

“I thought you did that already.” Ryo had seen the contents of the sketchbooks Dee used to hide from him before they became a couple, crammed with portraits of himself, both profile and full face, smiling, thoughtful, angry, sad… He had no idea how Dee managed to commit emotions to a sheet of paper so clearly they were almost palpable. 

“I was thinkin’ something a bit more intimate.”

Ryo frowned. “More…” The penny dropped and his blush deepened. “Oh! You mean…”

“Wearin’ nothin’ but a smile.” Dee’s grin widened. “That sexy bod on display for my eyes only. Whaddaya say?”

“Eep!” Ryo cleared his throat and tried again. “I… um… Are you serious?”

“’Course I am! It’s not like I haven’t seen everything you’ve got anyway, right?”

Dee had a point of course, but still, the thought of standing or lying there stark naked while Dee sketched every detail of his body was… embarrassing, and oddly arousing.

“It would be strictly for us,” Dee continued. “Nobody else would ever get to see it. I could probably draw ya from memory but it’s not the same.”

“Have you done it before? You know, before me, maybe with other lovers?”

“Once, but not with a lover. It was a life drawing class, way back, and the model was used to it, but he was nowhere near as hot as you.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’ll have to be at your place though.”

“Fine by me; the light’s better there anyway.”

So, their next day off Ryo found himself naked and lying on the daybed in Dee’s apartment, his body artistically arranged, reasonably comfortable but struggling not to tense up under his lover’s admiring gaze.

“Gorgeous,” Dee sighed, picking up pad and pencil, beginning to sketch a rough outline before starting on the finer details.

Half an hour later, the sketchpad abandoned on the floor, Dee was exploring the contours of Ryo’s body with his hands instead.

The End


End file.
